


Showered With Love

by AWF



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Incest, Kissing, Risk of Pregnancy, Shower Sex, Vaginal Sex, a pair of horny mutts go at it in the shower, guilt and shame over finding your brother hot, im sure youve had a cousin you think was pretty banging at least once, warning: character development, yknow how it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:55:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23775727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWF/pseuds/AWF
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 10





	Showered With Love

A hot shower was the best way to start the day, especially when you'd spent all night milling around in the garage trying to make sense of the latest wrecked piece of junk that needed fixing. Drake stood under the spray, letting the hot water soak his yellow fur from head to toe, hoping the steamy shower would wash away as much of his sleepiness as it would whatever diet was hiding in his golden hair. He was  _ just _ starting to really wake up good when he heard the bathroom door open. It wasn't exactly alarming, Drake shared his living arrangements with his "older" twin sister Drae, but it was definitely annoying having her barge in like that while he was mid-shower.

He pulled the curtain back enough to stick his head out and growled, "What the fuck, Drae!"

"Ooh, shut up." Drae entered the bathroom wearing nothing more than a long tee-shirt that barely covered her underwear,  _ if _ she was even wearing any. "I've just got to pee."

"Can't you wait until I'm out of the shower," he fussed.

Intentionally acting obvious to his complaints, Drae walked over to the toilet and lifted the seat. "No, it can't," she answered. "I drank too much last night and I'm about to piss mys-" She stopped mid sentence when she looked up. Drake had pulled the curtain back a little bit too far, and she caught a pretty good look at his above-average cock hanging there. Drae smiled mockingly and said, "Well, good morning to you too!"

Drake followed her gaze until he caught himself hanging out like that, then angrily snatched the curtain back into place. "Just hurry up and get the heck outta here, wouldja?"

"Aww, don't be shy!" Drae crept over to the other end of the shower and slowly reached for the curtain. And snatched it back, much to her brother's immediate chagrin. "I just wanted to tell the little fella good morning!" Little fella her ass. She knew her brother had one of the biggest cocks she'd ever seen. Length wise, he was farther ahead than most guys she'd fucked. Even limp, it looked pretty impressive. So much so it was making her tingle between her legs. Or maybe that was bladder trying to burst?

"God damnit, Drae!" Drake ripped the curtain out of her hands and pulled it back to the wall. "I swear to God, if you don't fuck off, I'll.. I'll.."

Drae was already walking back towards the porcelain seat as her brother spewed hate. "You'll what," she asked when his idle thread trailed off.

"I'll.. drag your sorry ass in here and fuck the shit out of you," he angrily reply, simply shouting the first thing that popped into his mind.

Drae had reached under her shirt to pull down the panties it turned out she  _ was _ wearing after all, but stopped with them about half way down her thighs when she heard what he said. Oh, sure, he was just talking shit, but Drae wasn't one to leave a threat open like that. She looked back towards the shower with a smirk on her face and said, "Is that so?"

"Yes," came Drake's simple reply.

"Really?" She was  _ not _ going to let him play this one off. She went ahead and stepped out of the lack black thong she'd been wearing and threw them near the sorry clothes hamper and weighed her options for a second. "So, you're saying if I pull the curtain back again, you're going to drag me, your  _ sister _ , in the shower and fuck me? That's a pretty bold statement."

Drake rubbed his hands through the spiky yellow hair on his head and growled, mostly to himself. "Just try me, bitch."

Bitch?  _ Bitch? _ Oh, hell no. Drae locked her eyes on the silhouette on the other side of the curtain and made up her mind. She marched right back over to the shower, grabbed the curtain again, and said, "I'd like to see you tr-"

The moment she tugged on the curtain, his hand shot out and grabbed her by the wrist. Before Drae could even react, she was suddenly jerked forward, barely stepping over the edge of the tub without tripping, and the next thing she new, she was standing in front of the spray of a hot shower, the water immediately soaking her shirt and causing in to cling to her body uncomfortably.

Once the initial shock of being pulled half-dressed into a running shower wore off, Drae sharpened her gaze and growled, "Seriously, what the fu-"

Before she could say another word, Drake pushed her back against the far side of the shower and pressed his mouth over hers, effectively shutting her up when he snaked his tongue past her lips. His hands were on her in an instant, one shooting up the soaked shirt clinging to her back, the other finding its way under her tail and cupping over one side of her firm ass.

"Mmf.. mm.. fuckin' hell, Drake!" Drae pushed her brother back enough to speak again. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?!"

"You." He pounced again after his simple reply, pushing his body against hers under the steamy water and making hands all over her, sneaking one hand all the way around the inside of her ass until his fingertips were brushing against her unprotected slit. He started kissing her again, and for a moment it almost felt like she was kissing back.

When she felt his fingers pushing into her, that was the point she knew she had to make up her mind. "As if " she said once she has a moment to talk again. "You're not even har-" Something stuck her right below the navel. Drae shoved her brother away far enough to look down, and that's when she noticed he had become fully erect. "Oh.." She kept her eyes trained on the lengthy cock for a few seconds before looking back up. "You really  _ are _ going to fuck me, aren't you?"

"Yes." Again with the one word replies. Drake grabbed her waist and pulled her back, resuming the kiss that she reluctantly reciprocated this time. His hand found its way between her legs from behind again and in went a pair of fingers, easily sliding into the deepest reaches of her womanhood.

It didn't take long from her to start responding by undulating her hips back and forth, grinding against the riding shaft pressed against her belly. In between tongue wrestling, Drae managed to say, "If you're going to do me, then do me. Just remember to pull ou-o-ooh.." While she was still mid-sentence, her brother dip his hips and repositioned his cock between her slightly parted legs, then, in one quick thrust, shoved about two-thirds of it into her. Drae moaned as the rest of his dick sunk into her until it was all the way in. "Jesus Christ, Drake.." Drae shuddered once as he body adjusted to the feeling of being both soaked and impaled. It was almost too much for her to take all at once. "You don't have to be so fucking rough! Take it easy, why don'tcha?"

"I didn't  _ say _ that was going to take it easy." Drake looked her straight in the eyes as he put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her back against the wall. "I said I was going to  _ fuck _ you."

Drae's purple eyes flashed with surprised at how serious her brother sounded, but instead of feeling any worry or concern, the incestuous little mongrel felt a cold chill of arousal rush through her body, in spite of being pinned under a piping hot shower. "Do it then," she said, her eyes narrowed into a narrow glare. "Fuck me."

Drake needed no invitation, but hearing her say it only encouraged him. He grabbed her by the hair on the back of her head and pressed his mouth against hers, but this time there was no sign of reluctance whatsoever. Drae wrapped an arm behind her brother's back and held him close and she kissed back, but their tender embrace only lasted a fleeting moment before carnal lust took over and they started writhing against each other like a pair of feral dogs.

Shower sex could be tricky to pull off, but being identical twins, the two were about the same height, so everything lined up perfectly. Still, Drae lifted a leg and placed her foot on the edge of the tub for leverage, so Drake could really drive his cock into her without fear of slipping. Drake jumped at the opportunity, almost literally, grabbing ahold of her fit ass and using his grip to slam her body against his over and over.

The two lived alone together, so there was no fear of being overhead, which was fortunate because they were making quite a ruckus. Drae's moaning was almost as loud as the wet plap-plap it made when her brother drove his cock into her pussy. Shower sex  _ was _ tricky, but when it worked, it fucking worked, and right then, it was definitely working. Drae's pussy was already twitching with anticipation, eagerly waiting to receive her brother's load.

That last thought brought her to a sudden lucid realization. "D-Drake," she panted. "Drake, babe, you have to.. don't forget to.. oh, oh god.." It was hard to form a proper sentence while someone was assaulting your womb, but Drae had to try. "Drake.. remember to p-pull ou-ou- _ oooh _ .."

Drake wasn't listening, he was  _ fucking _ . Sister or not, she had one of the hottest bodies he'd ever seen, and her pussy was  _ made _ for fucking. "You,  _ hrnn _ .. say somethin'?"

"I said.. I said.." She  _ had _ to tell him to stop before it was too late, before he pumped her cunt full of her seed. It wouldn't be the  _ first _ time he'd cum in her, but every "accident" they had was like a roll of the dice, and they were eventually going to run out of luck. But.. why did that make it even hotter? She  _ knew _ she should tell him to stop before it was too late, but.. "Oh, fuck. Just cum in me! Bl-blow your, mm.. blow your load right in my pussy!"

Drake replied as best he could while fucking her. "Where.. else.. would.. I.." Guys usually didn't worry about cumming inside as much as girls did, and Drake was no exception. He had his cock in a hot, wet pussy, and he wasn't about to waste the opportunity to pump it full of seed. That was just how natural intended it.

Well that was it, then. It was going to happen either way, so there was no reason to worry about it anymore. Drae pushed the concern out of her mind and enjoyed the fucking she was taking, coming closer and closer to an orgasm with every stroke. Closer and closer until she couldn't stand it any longer. Pressing herself against her brother's body, she rested her chin on his shoulder and whispered, "Do it! Cum in me!"

Drake didn't need to be told a second time. He held her body tight, snaking one of his hands down around the bottom of her ass again until he could touch his own cock, feeling it sliding in and out of her warm, wet pussy until it finally happened. With his own fingers touching his shaft like that, he could  _ feel _ it bulging and throbbing as wave after wave of semen shot up his shaft. Drae shuddered and moaned as his seed filled her. Drake held her close until he was sure he'd emptied the entire contents of his balls into her pussy before loosening his grip.

Well, it happened again. She'd let her brother have his way with her for sexual gratification. Of course  _ she _ enjoyed it too, but now that the passion of sexual bliss was fading, she could feel an overwhelming sense of guilt starting to fill the void. She pressed her face against his shoulder and moaned, not a sexually explicit moan, but the kind someone makes when they realize they've made a terrible mistake.

_ Why _ did she keep letting this happen? She  _ knew _ better. It wasn't like she couldn't get laid anytime she wanted to by any _ one _ she wanted. So why was she standing here, in the shower, still half dressed, first thing in the morning, with her brother's cum leaking down her thighs?

Because she  _ liked _ it. And that's why she felt so awful.

"Alright, you're done!" She suddenly put her hands on his chest and shoved him back. "You got what you wanted. Now get out so I can clean myself up!"

Drake steadied himself and shouted. "What the fuck is your problem?"

Drae had started peeling her shirt off, a difficult enough task as it was doing its best to stick to her toned body. "Just get out," she growled back, finally pulling the soaked piece of clothing over her head. She wadded it up and tossed it at her brother, then said again, "Just.. get the fuck out."

"Jeeze.." Drake wrung out the shirt she had thrown at him and tossed it out of the shower into the nearby laundry hamper. "You act like we haven't fucked before. It's not like-"

Drae stared him down with murderous intent in her eyes and growled, "I swear to God.."

"Ok, ok." Drake held his hands up and backed away, then reached out of the shower and grabbed the towel hanging on the side of the wall. As he stepped out from behind the curtain and started drying himself off, he mumbled under his breath, "Moody little bitch."

She waited what seemed like forever before she heard the door close, signaling her brother's departure. In a fit of self-anger, she beat her palm against the shower stall several times before coming to rest with the flat of her hand against the wall, leaning down with her head dropping under the hot water, as if it could somehow wash away the shame and guilt she was feeling. She wasn't mad at  _ him _ , he was just doing what guys did. No, Drae was mad at  _ herself _ for enjoying it so much. Sex was one thing, and that was bad enough, but every single time she left him in, it always ended that same way: with her pussy full of her brother's cum and her wondering if that would be the day she got pregnant.

Here she was, hadn't even had her morning coffee, thinking about the ramifications of what she had just done, thinking about  _ if _ he  _ had _ just.. knocked her up. And more importantly, thinking about  _ why that made her so God damned hot _ .

While it was on her mind, she lowered her hand towards the warmth between her legs, passing her fingers over the velvety fur covering her crotch until they poised over her slit and pushed them in. Her fingers were immediately coated in a mix of her own fluids and his thick, hot semen. Drae knew she should clean herself, to try and mitigate the chances of getting pregnant with her brother's bastard child.. but, with a scowl on her face, she decided not to.

It felt too good. Thinking about it made her too hot. Drae liked excitement, she loved the thrill of taking dangerous risks.. and what was more risky than tossing the coin on having an incestuous pregnancy? Now that Drae had reasoned her actions to herself, she started rubbing her fingers back and forth across her slit. Didn't take long before that wasn't enough. She needed something  _ in _ her, and those fingers would just have to do.

Drae moaned, plunging her digits between her legs.  _ That _ was  _ just _ what she needed! Drae clenched her teeth as her pussy twitched and trembled around her fingers, then grunted and sighed when her sudden mini-orgasm peaked. That  _ still _ was enough to satisfy her ravenous cravings, though.

Once the pulsating around her fingers stopped, she started moving them again, fast and hard, repeatedly stabbing herself like a madwoman. Everything was  _ so _ sensitive, it was driving her mad. With her middle two fingers extended, Drae kept slapping her hand against her crotch until she couldn't stand it any longer. She was grinding her hips against an invisible lover, wishing she had more than her own fingers to work with. She wished.. she wished Drake was still there to take her.

She arched her back and raised her tail, imagining him grabbing her by the waist and ramming that long cock of his into her from behind. Her fingers couldn't go nearly as deep as Drake's magnificent meat stick, but she could wish. She pushed her ass back against a cock that wasn't there, moaning like a white the whole time. If her brother had still been there, he'd be fucking her  _ so _ good right now! He'd be fucking her like a slut, and wasn't that all she was? What else could you call a girl who got off to having her own brother fuck her silly?

Fine. Drae was a slut. So what? She wanted that long, hard cock so bad. Who wouldn't. He had ruined her for other men. There wasn't another Mobian alive that had a rod like his, and her pussy knew it. She was crazy like a dog in heat. All she wanted was to be fucked, hard, by him, and then, when he'd had enough, for him to blow his load right where it belonged: inside her.

And that was when she came. Drae slapped her free hand over her mouth to keep from howling as she clenched her thighs together against the hand between them. She whimpered through her fingers, her entire body shaking. And as quick and powerful as the orgasm was, it ended.

Drae panted heavily, her mind still buzzing, but slightly less guilt ridden than before. She balled up the hand she  _ hadn't _ used to pleasure herself with and whacked the side of the shower stall again. She wasn't  _ as _ guilt ridden as before, but she still hated the fact that this whole situation made her so fucking horny.

Regardless, Drae came to a decision in the shower stall that morning. She swore to herself she'd stop being such a whiny bitch about all this. What good was getting fucked so good if she was just going to feel bad about it later? So, instead of deciding not to keep having the sex, Drae simply decided she wouldn't let it bother her anymore. Sure. Why not? Sex was sex, right? Right. There was nothing wrong with two consenting adults fucking each other. The whole brother and sister part wasn't that big of a deal.

After coming to this final conclusion, Drae nodded to no one but herself and reached for the knobs to turn off the water. As the spray slowed to a trickle, eventually dying altogether, she thought to herself that the next time she fucked her brother, she was going to do it without any regrets.


End file.
